Гарри Поттер
by daschalp
Summary: Гарри и его друзья опять влипли в неприятности. На этот раз они попали в прошлое, во времена мародеров. Но понравится ли Гарри знакомство с родителями
1. Default Chapter

Глава 1.  
Был дожливый летний день 31 августа.Гарри, Рон и Гермиона уже неделю жили в доме Блеков.Гермиона как обычно спорила с Роном, а Гарри от нечего делать убирался в библиотеке по настоянию Миссис Уизли. Вдруг одна из полок, не выдержав веса одной из очередной книг, сорвалась со стены.Гарри с досадой дернул за соседнюю полку и неожиданно для него рядом открылась потайная дверь.Услышав шум Рон и Гермиона прекратили свой спор и обернулись.  
-Что это?-спросила Гермиона.  
-Незнаю-ответил Гарри-нужно проверить.  
-Я бы не рисковал-сказал Рон, отмахиваясь от паутины.  
-Прекрати Рон, неужели тебе не интересно?  
-Нет.  
Чтобы предотвратить спор Гарри вмешался в разговор.  
-Вы двое можете остаться здесь и спорить дальшн, а я пошел туда.  
С этими словами Гарри зашел в дверь и крикнул"Люмос".Палочка осветила коридор, в конце него они увидили старинный кубок.Гермиона и Рон как обычно начали сорить о том, что это был за кубок. Рон решил, что это была награда, а Гермиона-что это телепорт. Чтобы доказать свою правоту Рон схватился за кубок, но тот вдруг начал сверкать. Гарри и Гермиона хотели оттащить Рона от него, но вдруг все поплыло и они очутились в подземельях.  
-Ну я же говорила!  
-Ну подумаешь...  
-Рон!  
-Что?  
-Заткнись.  
-Замолчите вы оба, давайте лучше выясним где мы.  
- Я думаю, что мы в подземелье, но не в поместье Блеков. Давайте найдем выход от сюда.  
-Гениально Герми, а мы и не заметили.  
-Давайте пойдем по этому коридору, куда-нибудь он нас приведет.  
-Пошли.  
Они шли не долго и очутились в главном холе Хогвартса.  
-Отлично, мы уже в школе, давайте пойдем в башню и отоспимся.  
-Давайте напишем письмо, что мы уже здесь,пусть пришлют книги и форму.  
-Вот ты этим и займись, а мы пошли спать, да Гарри?  
Но Гарри не ответил, он смотрел на картину на котрой изображали победителей по квидичу за прошедший год, но он не увидел там Рона, а увидел там себя

-Гарри что с тобой? - спросила Гермиона.  
-Что с картиной? Ведь в прошлом году я не участвовал в кубке. И кто все остальные? Это что чья-то шутка?  
-Может быть, это самые лучшее игроки за все времена?- предположила Гермиона.  
- А почему там нет Рона?  
-Это, наверное, те, кто попал в команду с первого курса.- Буркнул Рон.  
-А почему вывесили только сейчас?  
-Пошли рассмотрим поближе.  
Но тут они услышали шаги. Поскольку была глухая ночь, а нарваться на кого-то из преподавателей в начале года им не хотелось, они поспешили к себе в башню.  
-Черт, мы так и не выяснили что с картиной.  
-Ладно, займемся этим завтра. А сейчас пошли спать.  
Но вдруг совсем рядом послышались шаги.  
-Это Филч! - Завопил Рон - Что нам делать? Мы не успеем в башню.  
-За мной - сказал Гарри. Он перебежал через холл и открыл одну из потайных дверей которая привела их на третий этаж. Но судя по звукам Филч не отставал.  
-Мы попадемся, нас поймают. Как мы объясним им почему мы здесь - Причитал Рон.  
-Это ты все виноват. Я предупреждала что это телепорт не надо было за него хвататься.  
-Хватит сорится. Быстро, в комнату пожеланий. - Крикнул Гарри.  
И правда они были воле самой нужной комнаты в школе, которая не раз спасала их от Филча. Они быстро зашли в комнату и заметили что на этот раз она была обставлена мягкой мебелью а на столе стоял ужин.  
-Кажется придется здесь ночевать. Нам нельзя рисковать, Филч и сегодня не спит. - Сказал Гарри.  
-Абсолютно с тобой согласна. Завтра разберемся.  
Следующее утро.

-Ну что, сегодня приедут все остальные и начнется школа, да я бы хотел, чтобы этот миг не настал никогда.  
-Ты что хочешь остаться неучем, ведь в мире столько интересных вещей. Ладно, я пошла писать письмо, а вы собирайтесь.  
И с этими словами она ушла. Рон и Гарри переглянулись, пожали плечами и вышли следом. Они спустились в низ, вышли на улицу и остановились у главного входа. Поезд уже прибыл, что было странно, ведь обычно он прибывал глубокой ночью, кареты с тестралями подъезжали к входу. Тут их настигла Гермиона.  
-В совятнике все не так.  
-Наверное, Филч там наконец-то убрал!  
-Не смешно, а почему кареты уже прибыли. Они что вернулись к прежней традиции, когда школьный поезд отправлялся в 11 вечера. Я думала, что они не пользуются этим с 1990 года. Рон, мы же старосты, почему нам ничего не сообщили.  
-Да, и в билетах ничего не написано, интересно как другие узнали? Так ты отправила письмо.  
-Конечно. Правда с одной из школьных сов, наших еще нет. Как-то странно все это. Ну да ладно пошлите лучше гостиную Гриффиндор и там подождем наши вещи. Кстати, а какой пароль?  
-Я думал, что ты его знаешь.  
-Давайте спросим у кого-нибудь.  
-Это конечно не смешно, но ты узнаешь хоть кого-то?- спросил Гарри  
-Но ведь новичков не набирают в старшие курсы.  
-Давайте пойдем к Дамблдору и узнаем что здесь происходит.  
И они втроем направились в Хогвартс.

Они вошли в школу и направились к лестнице. Но там их уже ждал Дамблдор.  
-И так вы уже здесь. Ну что ж пройдемте ко мне в кабинет. - Обратился он к ним  
- Э-э-э. Профессор вы так молодо выглядите и +  
-Все потом. Следуйте за мной. - И он подошел к картине, достал из мантии волшебную палочку, произнес заклинание, открыв тем самым потайной проход. Зайдя в него, они тут же очутились в его кабинете.  
-Ну, вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
Тут наступила тишина. Первой её нарушила Гермиона.  
-Почему нам не сказали о времени отбытия поезда и о новых учениках.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся и посмотрел на Гарри.  
-Неужели вам не интересно, что за кубок хранился в доме Блэков?  
-Откуда вы знаете про кубок? - спросил Рон.  
-Этот кубок очень старинная и опасная вещь. Он хранился в доме Блэков долгое время. Только там он был защищен от злых сил. Дело в том что он перемещает волшебника ни только в пространстве но и во времени.  
-Но это значит...  
-Совершенно верно мисс Грэйнджер. Вы переместились на 20 лет назад. И так, как я понимаю вы не взяли с собой кубок.  
-Нет профессор.  
-Значит он вернулся на своё место. - Профессор встал и подошел к окну, потом обернулся.  
- Ну что ж, я думаю вам придется остаться здесь ненадолго пока я сварю зелье чтобы вернуть вас назад. К концу года снадобье будет готово. А пока вы будете учится со всеми. Кстати после вашего отбытия все забудут что вы здесь были.  
-Великолепно, - мрачно замети Гарри. Как раз то, о чем я всегда мечтал. У вас есть еще хорошие новости для нас профессор?  
-Не спеши осуждать. Здесь ты сможешь встретится со старыми знакомыми. Да кстати вам придется изменить фамилии. Ваши новые имена будут: Гарри Паркер, Рон Уэсли и + Мисс Грэйнджер вы можете оставить свою фамилию, ваше родители маглы, и о них никто ничего не знает. А теперь ступайте на церемонию отбора.   
-Тоже мне великий волшебник. Зелье целый год варить будет и что это за старые знакомые? Похоже он уже в молодости был сумасшедшим. - Возмущался Гарри.  
Они спустились в низ и отправились в главную залу. Огромный зал был как обычно празднично украшен. Им даже на мгновение показалось что ничего не произошло но тут к ним подошла профессор   
МакГонагалл.  
-Новенькие?  
-Да+  
-Пройдите за мной. Вы должны пройти отбор.  
-ОПЯТЬ! - Простонал Рон.  
-Что значит опять! - Возмутилась МакГонагалл.  
-Он имеет в виду,- поспешила на помощь Гермиона - что мы его уже проходили, в своей школе.  
-Это не имеет значения. Стойте здесь и ждите, пока вас позовут.  
Перед ними проходили отбор первокурсники. Они, маленькие и испуганные, стояли и, дрожа от страха, ждали своей очереди. Гарри вспомнил свой отбор и вот он проходит его снова. А вдруг на этот раз шляпа все-таки отправит его в Слайзерин. Вдруг, подумав об этом он испугался, как и тогда.


	2. Распределение

Глава 2

После распределения первокурсников зал наполнился шумом тысяч голосов.

-Тишина в зале. Церемония отбора еще не закончилась.- Произнёс строгий голос.

Профессор МакГонагалл строго посмотрела на учеников и те в миг замолчали.

-Альбус Дамблдор поднялся со своего трона и широко развел руки. – Сегодня я попросил бы вас поприветствовать новых учеников Хогвартса. Они поступят сразу на шестой курс и будут учиться здесь до конца года. Но сначала они пройдут Церемонию отбора.

Зал разразился радостными криками и аплодисментами.

-Рон Уэсли!

Рон подошел к шляпе и надел её. Через минуту шляпа крикнула

-ГРИФФИНДОР!

Рон встал и быстро пошел в сторону своего факультета.

- Мисс Гермиона Грэйнджер!

-Герми видимо совсем не сомневалась в успехе и услышав свое имя в мгновение ока очутилась возле табурета и мигом надела на себя шляпу.

-ГРИФФИНДОР!

-Ну, все пора.- Подумал Гарри.

-Гарри Паркер!

Гарри робко пошел к шляпе.– Только не в Слайзерин.– Подумал Гарри когда одел шляпу.

-Гм-м-м,- задумчиво произнес знакомый голос.- Значит не в Слайзерин?- Переспросила шляпа.- Зря из тебя мог бы получиться великий маг. А Слайзерин мог бы помочь тебе в этом. Так что не хочешь? Ну тогда ГРИФФИНДОР!

Гарри встал и пошел к своему столу. Он уже не слышал аплодисментов и выкриков из зала, он теперь вообще ничего не слышал, так как за столом он увидел Лили. Гарри немного растерялся, но после набравшись храбрости подошел и сел рядом.

Альбус Дамблдор поприветствовал всех учеников с началом учебного года и напомнил о том что нельзя входить в комнату на третьем этаже. После чего стол наполнился самыми разнообразными яствами.

-Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс.- Начала Лили заметив что Гарри не сводит с неё глаз.- Меня зовут Лили Эванс, я староста шестого курса. Обычно новички не приходят в старшие курсы, могу я спросить из какой вы школы?

-Э-э-э.- Замялся Гарри.- Мы из Дурмcтранга

-Да-а-а. Я слышала о вашей школе. И сильно она отличается от нашей?

-Ну-у-у…. Не очень…

-Наша школа была основана сравнительно недавно, но она немного больше вашей. Дурмcтранг разделена две части: Женскую и мужскую. Нам не разрешается заходить на их половину, а им естественно на нашу.- Выручила Гермиона.

- Какой ужас. Вы что совсем не общаетесь.

- Ну почему же, нам разрешено встречаться в библиотеке для подготовки к урокам.

- А что будет в случае нарушения правил.

-Нас оставляют после уроков убираться или делают выговор…. Не знаю мы их не нарушали. А какие у вас наказания?

-Наверное, тоже самое, я стараюсь не нарушать правил. Если хотите узнать, спросите вон у той шайки.- И она указала на группу сидящую за их столом.- Они часто попадают в переделки.

Гарри посмотрел в ту сторону и замер, там сидел Джеймс Поттер и пристально смотрел на Гарри. Сириус, Люпин и Пэдигрю сидели рядом и о чем-то громко спорили. Вдруг раздался хлопок и пища на столе исчезла.

- Пойдемте я покажу вам ваши спальни.- сказала Лили.

На выходе из зала Джеймс остановил Гарри.

- Эй ты! Гарри или как там тебя. Запомни, если не хочешь неприятностей не стой у нас на пути, а не то весё оставшиеся время проведешь в больничном крыле. Да, и не лезь к Лили, она моя девушка.

- Уйди с дороги. Я и сам разберусь.- Ответил Гарри.

Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли несколько потайных дверей и вот они уже возле портрета полной дамы.

-Пароль?- Спросила дама.

- Мимбулос Мимбледония - ответила Лили.

-Все правильно, проходите.- И портрет отъехал в сторону.

Лили указала мальчикам дверь в их спальню а сама пошла с Гермионой.

Когда Гарри с Роном зашли в комнату, они не поверили своим глазам. Возле их кроватей стояли вещи.

-Это наши вещи!- Крикнул Рон.

- Но как они здесь очутились?- Спросил Гарри и тут же он увидел записку.

-Что там?- Спросил Рон

В записке было сказано:

_Я перенёс их для вас. Думаю, они вам понадобятся._

_Альбус Дамблдор._

-Вот здорово, наши вещи!- Завопил Рон

-Ещё бы!- Сказал Гарри доставая из сумки мантию невидимку и карту мародеров.

Они ещё долго разбирали вещи после чего Гарри пожаловался на голод и они решили сходить на кухню. Прихватив с собой карту и мантию они спустились в холл где встретились с Гермионой.

- Что тоже не спится?- Спросил Рон.

- Да. А вы куда?

-Мы на кухню. Хочешь с нами?

-Как вы собираетесь туда пробраться? Вас же поймают!

-Не поймают. Смотри что у нас есть!

- Мантия? Карта? Откуда это у вас?

-Дамблдор перенёс вместе с вещами.

Они накинули мантию и отправились на кухню. Пробрались через картину и очутились в окружении домовиков. Они попросили принести им чего-нибудь съестного и устроились за столиком. Наступила минута молчания, никто не решался начать первым. Тишину нарушила Гермиона.

-Ну как ты Гарри?- спросила она.

-Нормально. Теперь я понял что имел ввиду Дамблдор когда говорил о знакомых. Сегодня я познакомился с матерью и успел поругаться с отцом.

-Кстати об отце,- Воскликнул Рон и указал на карту.- он идёт сюда!

-Быстро, прячемся!

Они быстро залезли в одну из полок и закрылись там. В этот момент Джеймс, Сириус и Рэмус. зашли в кухню и сели за стол. Гарри не мог отвести от них глас.

-Вы видели этого Паркера? Он самый что ни на есть воображала.- Рявкнул Джеймс.

- Не знаю Джеймс. По-моему ты преувеличиваешь, он просто новенький.- Отозвался Римус.

-Да, Как по мне так он нормальный. Ты просто ревнуешь его к Лили.- Заметил Сириус.

-Ничего я не ревную…. А что так заметно?

Гарри пододвинулся поближе, что бы рассмотреть отца. Но тут… Дверцы отварились и они втроём выпали наружу.

- ЧТО ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?- В один голос выпалили Гарри и Джеймс.

- КУШАЕМ!- В такт им откликнулись Сириус и Рон.

- В ТАКОЕ ВРЕМЯ?!- Возмутились Гермиона и Римус.

* * *

_Фух… два года прошло.. но ничего, теперь уж я вернулась, твк что ждите_

_Обещаю попытаться делать главы побольше!_


End file.
